Please Don't Ask Me: par jamie2109
by Lynseyth
Summary: « Je suis désolé… », murmura Harry. Draco se contenta de le regarder, compréhensible, mais blessé néanmoins. « Simples amis, vrai ? » Harry fit ‘non’ de la tête mais murmura 'oui', avant de se rhabiller et de partir. HPDM SLASH [TRADUCTION]
1. Chapter 1

**Please, don't ask me**

**S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas**

Traduction

**Disclaimer: **Cette fiction s'appuie sur les personnages et les situations créés par J.K.Rowling, qui en détient tous les droits.

**Warning: **Slash, c'est à dire relation sentimentale et sexuelle entre hommes.

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Note de l'auteur (l'auteur, pas le traducteur :P): **Cette fiction en quatre parties est basée sur les paroles de la chanson « Please don't as me » de John Farnham. Ce n'est pas une songfic en tant que telle, les sentiments exprimés dans la chanson m'ayant juste donné une idée et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter avant que ce ne soit fini. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Note du traducteur (traductrice en fait :P): **Voila donc ma toute première traduction. Je ne suis pas bilingue (du moins pas anglo-française) et traduire n'est ni mon métier, ni ma formation principale, je me sens donc quelque peu nerveuse. J'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé cette histoire tout en la rendant agréable à lire en français, sans trop de fautes ou de faux-sens, et je vous prie de ne pas hésiter à m'en faire part si c'est le cas. Je me ferai un plaisir d'y remédier.

Un gros merci à **Jilian** qui a bien voulu bétalecter ce premier chapitre et un gros gros merci à **Jamie2109** pour avoir eue la gentillesse de me laisser traduire cette fic. Je vous conseille vivement de lire ses travaux, ils sont tous plus que géniaux!

**Texte original: **archive . skyehawke . com (sous le nom de **jamie2109**)

* * *

**Chapter I**

« Gin, tu n'es pas encore prête ? », crie Harry depuis le bas des escaliers, dans cette éternelle tradition du mari attendant sa femme. Les rituels, rites et habitudes de la vie de couple - Harry n'avait pas été surpris de tomber là-dedans. Adhérer à ce genre de traditions séculaires faisait partie de ces petites choses qui l'aidaient à créer ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu et toujours recherché – une vie stable, simple, régulière.

« J'arrive », lui répond la voix fatiguée de Ginny et Harry pousse un soupir. Il a reconnu cette voix, et se demande combien va lui coûter cette sortie avec ses amis. Une nuit à l'extérieur ne la dérange pas, il le sait bien, mais elle est proche de la naissance de leur quatrième enfant et se fatigue facilement ces derniers temps. Harry n'aurait habituellement pas insisté, mais ce soir était une soirée spéciale… l'anniversaire de Draco.

Si quelqu'un lui avait affirmé, huit ans plus tôt, de retour à l'école, qu'il insisterait un jour pour se rendre à une festivité malfoyenne, et qu'il s'en réjouirait même à l'avance, il lui aurait ri au nez et l'aurait joyeusement envoyé à Sainte Mangouste.

Oui, les temps changent. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils s'y rendaient. Une fois la guerre terminée, on avait découvert que Draco n'arborait effectivement pas la marque des ténèbres et qu'il avait simplement agi par peur pour la vie de ses parents lors de la terrible nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Ils avaient alors tous deux avancé l'un vers l'autre et fini par oublier leur rivalité d'écoliers, découvrant qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

Beaucoup trop peut-être.

Ginny descend lentement les escaliers et Harry s'apprête à venir l'aider, mais la soudaine attaque par-derrière d'un petit tourbillon hurlant l'interrompt violemment. « Papa ! » Tremblante, elle s'accroche à lui, et, avec un regard rapide vers Ginny, il se retourne, la détache de ses jambes et la soulève entre ses bras.

Ses bras glissent autour de sa nuque et s'y cramponnent avec une intensité qui, il en est certain, ne devrait pas exister chez une enfant de cinq ans. « Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle cache sa petite figure dans son cou et refuse de répondre. « Rosie, » reprend Harry, l'embrassant tendrement, « si tu ne dis pas à papa ce qu'il se passe, comment je peux t'aider ? »

Elle bredouille contre son cou, quelque chose comme « méchant Pierre » et Harry fronce les sourcils. Pierre est l'aîné de Bill et Fleur. Il a sept ans mais en paraît bien plus. Il ne cesse de s'agiter par-ci par-là autour de ses parents et ses grands-parents, mais son côté Delacour ressort parfaitement lorsqu'il utilise ses charmes. Pourtant il prend toujours un malin plaisir à embêter Rosie ; or, ce soir, il a dû accompagner Molly, qui venait s'occuper des trois enfants Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois, Princesse ? » Les ayant rejoints, Ginny dépose elle aussi un baiser sur la petite tête, avant de lui faire comprendre par gestes qu'elle allait s'occuper de ça.

« Il… Il a dit… » sa petite voix est tremblante et ce n'est pas la première fois que l'envie d'étrangler Pierre prend Harry. « Il a dit que j'étais une mauvaise fille et que tu t'en irais et que tu reviendrais jamais... Tu ne feras jamais ça hein? Hein papa ? »

« Jamais, Princesse. Comment pourrais-je te quitter ? Je vous aime, toi et tes frères, et je ne vous laisserai jamais. »

« D'accord, papa, » soupire-t-elle dans une grande expiration tremblante en s'accrochant encore davantage à son père. Ginny revient alors, Molly sur ses pas, une expression inquiète sur le visage, et annonce que Pierre a été réprimandé.

Harry attrape doucement les mains crispées de la beauté aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras et embrasse le bout de son nez. « Tu es ma Princesse et tu seras toujours ma Princesse. »

Les enfants d'Harry étaient tout pour lui ; il s'était promis de faire en sorte que jamais ils ne pensent qu'ils n'étaient pas aimés, désirés et protégés. « Allez, fais un sourire à papa maintenant, et va avec Mamy Molly. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te lire ton histoire favorite. » La petite Rosie sourit à Harry et c'est comme si le soleil apparaissait à travers les nuages.

« Je t'aime papa, tu es mon héros, » dit-elle de sa voix la plus sérieuse, avant de se tortiller hors de ses bras et d'attraper la main de Molly, se montrant prête pour la lecture. Les regards d'Harry et Molly se croisent : elle hoche la tête et ramène Rosie au salon.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas bien pour elle que tu la laisses s'accrocher autant à toi, Harry, » lui fait remarquer Ginny à ses cotés.

Il se tourne vers elle et fronce les sourcils. « Ginny, a cinq ans, elle peut s'accrocher quand elle en a besoin. » Sa voix est plus froide qu'il ne l'avait prévu ; comme souvent lorsqu'ils reprennent cette vieille dispute. Ginny pense qu'il la gâte trop, mais il refuse qu'aucun de ses enfants ne se sente jamais rejeté par lui.

« Bien, mais ne me blâme pas si en grandissant elle finit aussi pourrie gâtée et revendicative que Draco. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, c'est toujours le même petit con avec qui on allait à l'école, Harry. » Elle devient acerbe maintenant et Harry sait que s'il ne se mord pas tout de suite la langue, il passera la soirée à l'écouter se plaindre. Et puis, en plus, elle est enceinte - certaines concessions étaient de mise pour ses changements d'humeur. Oui, il aime Ginny - il l'aime, mais…

Parce que, bien sûr, Draco n'est plus celui qu'ils connaissaient à l'école.

Ginny continue. « Au moins, il sait comment préparer une bonne soirée... Je meurs de faim. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Enfin ! se murmure-t-il silencieusement, et ils se dirigent vers la voiture. L'état de Ginny nécessite l'utilisation de moyens de transport conventionnels. Ça ne le dérange pas, ça lui donne le temps de réfléchir alors qu'il conduit, de laisser ses pensées dériver vers une autre soirée d'anniversaire, trois ans auparavant, la première fois où il a embrassé Draco.

**oOo**

_Ç'avait été une bonne soirée, pensa Harry. Draco savait vraiment comment organiser une fête et il était légèrement saoul. La nourriture et le vin avaient été parfaits, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un Malfoy. La compagnie avait été encore meilleure. Il fallait qu'il pense à le lui dire, il apprécierait certainement._

_Harry s'était assis à l'extérieur du restaurant, dans une sorte de jardin à la française utilisé pour les dîners à l'air libre, les soirs d'été. C'était agréable, ici. Sous le ciel clair et les étoiles vaporeuses, la nuit ressemblait à un fin voilage argenté, pareil à un dôme scintillant au-dessus de la fête._

_Il pouffa à cette pensée passagère et tituba sur le côté, retenu juste à temps par une épaule – une épaule chaude, appartenant à quelqu'un à ses côtés. La tendre chaleur lui donna envie d'y caler confortablement sa tête._

_« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce à quoi tu penses. »_

_« Pour savoir quoi ? »_

_« Tes pensées. Tu es assis ici, seul et pouffant comme une fille, et je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien penser. »_

_Harry releva sa tête de l'épaule de Draco et le regarda. La lumière étoilée se reflétait dans ses yeux et la douce lueur adoucissait les traits de son visage. A ce moment précis, Harry eut vraiment envie de l'embrasser._

_« Là, pour l'instant, je pense à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser » murmura t-il, l'alcool ayant chassé de son esprit embrumé toute trace d'embarras. Il n'était toutefois pas assez saoul pour ne pas remarquer l'éclair de plaisir qui traversa le visage de Draco ; alors il se pencha et unit leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, pas en tant que tel, Harry étant un peu trop ivre, mais il décida que c'était parfait._

_Les lèvres de Draco bougèrent contre les siennes, lui rendant son baiser, l'attirant plus contre lui, et c'était comme si on venait de tourner une clé dans une serrure qu'il ne se savait posséder. La langue de Draco glissa sur ses lèvres et le sentiment que l'on ouvrait une porte sur une toute nouvelle dimension se propulsa dans son esprit._

_Il interrompit leur baiser, hors d'haleine, sa confusion visible sur les traits de son visage, cherchant les yeux de Draco. Durant un instant il cru voir de la félicité au fond de ceux ci, mais le masque se remit en place et elle disparut, remplacé par le Malfoy qu'ils connaissaient tous._

_« Harry, c'était… »_

_« Parfait, » murmura Harry, avant de s'en rendre compte et de détourner son regard, rougissant. « Désolé, je ne devrais pas… Je ne peux pas… »_

_« Harry… » commença Draco, mais celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné, chancelant quelque peu alors qu'il marchait._

**oOMOo

* * *

**

**NDT: **Voici donc la première des quatre parties!!! Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pas très long et pis il ne se passe pas grand-chose, à part un tout piti bisou (raté en plus, mdrr), mais la suite sera nettement plus chargée.

Cette fiction est donc en quatre partie, comme je l'ai déjà dit, qui seront toutes plus ou moins de la même longueur. Je compte poster régulièrement et rapidement, étant donné que la traduction est déjà complètement achevée.

Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et j'espère que ce petit début vous donnera envi de lire la suite (que je trouve nettement mieux, personnellement).

Gros Bisous!

Lyn


	2. Chapter 2

**NDT: **Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre! Il se raccroche directement au premier, c.à.d le moment où Harry et Ginny sont dans la voiture pour se rendre à la fête d'anniversaire de Draco, juste après le flash-back de Ryrry sur son premier baiser avec le blond.

**Avertissement:** Lemon (milieu et fin du chapitre)!

Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter II**

Harry soupire et hoche la tête en réponse à quelque chose que Ginny vient de dire, sans en avoir saisis un traître mot. A en juger par le son de sa voix, c'est quelque chose de dérogatoire sur une quelconque personne. Il n'en a cure, il a déjà entendu tout ça et elle n'attend rien de plus qu'un occasionnel grognement ou hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il a bien écouté. Il se demande des fois, si jamais elle s'en rendrait compte si soudainement, il ouvrait la bouche et demandait le divorce.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il y a toute cette partie de leur couple qu'il ne touchera jamais, parce que c'est tout simplement hors de question. Il ne quittera jamais ses enfants, qu'importe la raison. Ginny est une bonne mère, les Weasleys une famille extraordinaire et sa vie comme il l'avait toujours rêvée. Ça l'était. Si il y avait quelque chose de manquant, il allait tout simplement apprendre à vivre avec. Il y avait toujours eu un vide dans sa vie; ce n'était rien de nouveau.

Ils arrivent au restaurant, Harry ne prêtant guère attention au décor, aidant juste Ginny à monter les escaliers et pénétrer à l'intérieur du batîment. Il l'aide à se débarrasser de son manteau, mais ses pensées ne tournent qu'autour de Draco et ses yeux parcourent la salle à sa recherche. Ce n'est probablement pas un bonne idée, mais savoir cela et être capable de s'en empêcher sont deux choses totalement différentes. Il enlève sont propre manteau, le tenant à bout de bras alors qu'il tente d'apercevoir le blond.

Ginny est déjà entrée dans la salle, ayant aperçue Ron et Hermione, et un bon nombre d'autres personnes partageant leur vie sociale. Mais Harry, lui, reste où il est pendant un moment, toujours à la recherche du blond. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il n'aime pas la foule, qu'il se prépare simplement à la pression des chairs, les serrements de mains, les sourires, les rires, les tapes sur le dos, les épaules, les bras, les fesses…partout où ils pouvaient l'atteindre. Il doit y avoir bien deux cent personnes ici ce soir et ainsi il se sent justifier dans ses pensées. Mais en vrai il a besoin de voir où se trouve Draco, pour pouvoir préparer son expression et cacher ses émotions.

Il ne peut pas contrôler son pouls rasant lorsque Draco Malfoy est près de lui. Du moins pas sans une quelconque préparation et même ainsi Draco peut complètement le défaire par un simple regard.

Mais il aurait du s'en douter, car à peine une minute après que Ginny ait quitté ses cotés, il sent une présence derrière lui et des mains familières sur sa taille. Les cheveux sur l'arrière de sa nuque s'hérissent et dansent au rythme de l'air chaud qui murmure au travers.

« Il était temps que tu apparaissent, Potter. On commençait à penser que tu avais dû te rendre à l'hôpital. » Draco renforce le 'h' d'hôpital et la poussé d'air brûlant le fait frissonner et se mordre la lèvre. Pas ce soir, se dit-il à lui-même, s'il te plait, pas ce soir. Forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres – un sourire disant, 'heureux de te voir mon ami'- il se tourne pour faire face au blond.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis l'école. Il est plus mature, bien sûr, mais il y a toujours cette beauté sans âge qui l'entoure, qui le fera paraître bien plus jeune lorsqu'il aura atteint ses années de vieillesse. Harry envie cela et est complètement fasciné par son apparence de ce soir. Préparation ou pas, Harry ne peut retenir l'éclat d'appréciation qui traverse ses yeux et parce qu'ils sont relativement seuls, il s'autorise à le dévorer du regard. Égoïstement. Juste pour un moment.

Il voit comment les lèvres de Draco tressautent en leurs coins, s'étirant en un sourire taquin, un sourire qui n'atteindra jamais la même expression d'autosatisfaction qu'il revêtait en leurs jours d'école. Harry lui est reconnaissant pour ça, mais lorsqu'il se sent peu à peu attirer par ce sourire, il se reprend et en offre un lui-même.

« Non, dieu merci, » répond-il à la question restée suspendue. « ...Joyeux anniversaire ! » Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, deux bras puissants l'attirent contre un corps chaud et son cœur manque un battement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'est normal pour des amis de se prendre dans les bras, et que ceci est justement cela, un enlacement d'amis, pas d'amants.

Ceci jusqu'à ce que Draco enfouisse son visage au creux de son cou et qu'il puisse entendre l'exhalation d'un tremblant, haletant, « Tu me manque, » envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je sais, » répond-il calmement, restant contre lui encore un peu, juste un instant de plus, avant de le relâcher, les laissant debout ainsi, les bras d'Harry tenant toujours les coudes de Draco et les mains de Draco reposant encore sur les hanches d'Harry.

Il regarde dans les yeux de Draco et le sourire en eux est parti, remplacé par un désir douloureux, profond et déchirant. Harry parvint à grande peine de ne pas dire à Draco ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre, juste pour se voir se raviver cette lumière dans ses yeux. Mais lentement, le sourire revient et le masque tombe en place une fois de plus, accentué par un degré de compréhension qui ne fait que le faire l'aimer davantage.

Le même qu'il a vu à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient ou se touchaient…

**oOo**

_Deux ans auparavant…_

_Ginny avait été à l'hôpital. Elle avait donné naissance aux jumeaux trois jours avant et était toujours très faible. Harry avait passé son temps avec la petite Rosie, s'amusant copieusement et la gâtant généreusement. Il avait presque décidé de ne pas se rendre à la fête d'anniversaire de Draco cette année. Après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, il était prudent et se demandait si ça ne rendrait pas les choses étranges entre eux s'il arrivait de nouveau que l'un d'eux force un peu trop sur l'alcool._

_Bien sur, ils s'étaient vu un nombre de fois depuis et avaient parlé du baiser, le mettant sur le compte de l'alcool et en riant après coup. _

_Mais il y avait eu une noirceur sous-jacente dans les yeux de Draco et un sentiment désempli dans l'estomac d'Harry. Il y avait plus autour de ce baiser qu'aucun d'eux n'était près à admettre. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? A quelle fin ?_

_Harry avait passé toute la soirée à discuter avec ses amis, félicitant encore un nouveau couple pour ses fiançailles, se disant que tous ses amis commençaient à être mariés. Il buvait et s'amusait, mais souvent il se surprenait à dévisager Draco et les regards lourds de désir qu'il recevait en retour ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation. Pendant un moment il se demanda pourquoi personne dans cette pièce ne brûlait sous l'intensité des regards qu'ils échangeaient… ou pourquoi personne ne semblait les remarquer._

_Alors que la soirée avançait, Harry se retrouva avec une inconfortable érection qu'aucun nombre de remuements sur sa chaise, pour essayer d'alléger la friction, ne chassa. Il buvait plus aussi, beaucoup trop, mais inversement à son corps ses pensées étaient aussi claires que s'il avait été sobre, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis Draco sucra sa fin de café et suça sa cuillère et Harry faillit venir dans son pantalon. Il n'osait plus bouger, trop effrayé par la possibilité que toute la salle voit à quel point il était touché et loin derrière son ébriété il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il avait des enfants et une femme qui venait de donner naissance à des jumeaux. Il n'était pas supposé être plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie à cause de quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est un homme, qui plus est Malfoy !_

_Alors il restait assis où il était, misérable et excité, rêvant de soulagement. Il attendait que les invités partent, au moins ainsi il pourrait faire un saut aux toilettes des hommes sans se tourner au ridicule._

_Dès qu'il fut relativement seul et que l'attention des invités restants était tournée vers autre chose, il se leva précipitamment et couru aux toilettes, se jetant dans la première cabine et refermant la porte._

_Son pantalon fut baissé et son sexe douloureux libéré en un temps record et lorsqu'il referma sa main autour de sa longueur rigide, il gémit et ferma les yeux en pur soulagement. Plus vite, plus vite, pensait-il, sa poigne montant, caressant la pointe de son érection avant de redescendre et il s'imaginait que c'étaient les mains de Draco qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir._

_Tellement plongé dans son imagination, il n'entendit pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, puis celle de sa cabine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une autre main joindre la sienne, caressant son membre. Draco était là, son visage rougit et se mordant la lèvre, regardant Harry dans les yeux._

_« Tu est entré ici si vite. Je pensais que tu te sentais mal, » dit-il, son souffle semblant parler pour lui, alors que leurs mains ralentirent._

_« Draco… ? » parvint à articuler Harry avant de gémir à la vue de Draco tombant à genoux devant lui. Mon dieu, il est magnifique, pensa t-il. Mais il devait arrêter tout ça, ce n'était pas bien, même si ça semblait si juste._

_« Harry, » gemit Draco, alors que son pouce s'enfonça légèrement dans la fente au bout de son sexe et qu'Harry s'arqua dans sa main. Il allait venir rien qu'en voyant Draco ainsi, regardant vers lui avec un besoin si intense. « S'il te plait… ? » le supplia t-il. « J'en ai tellement envie. J'ai envi de toi depuis si longtemps. On retournera à simples amis demain, mais ce soir, juste ce soir… »_

_La main de Draco était brûlante sur son sexe et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune défense contre lui. Pour une quelconque raison, Harry le désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un auparavant. Sa propre main quitta son membre et il s'appuya contre le mur, hochant faiblement de la tête, trop submergé par ses sentiments pour parler sans tout confesser._

_C'était mauvais et il le savait, mais il semblait incapable de l'arrêter. Les choses étaient allées trop loin maintenant. Ils ne seraient jamais plus les mêmes. Il était peut-être en train de ruiner tout ce qu'il avait construit, mais comment pouvait-il dire non quand l'objet de son désir était à genoux devant lui, suppliant._

_Draco laissa échapper un sanglot et referma sa bouche autour du sexe d'Harry, avidement. Les mains du brun s'aplatirent contre le mur froid derrière lui, comme si elles lui étaient d'un quelconque secours et ses gémissements se perdirent dans les bruits de succion qu'émettait la bouche de Draco autour de son membre. _

_Rien de ce que Ginny ne lui avait jamais fait était proche des sensations qu'il ressentait à l'instant. C'était chaud, humide et son érection douloureuse glissait parfaitement hors et dans la bouche avide de Draco. Toutes pensées sur bon ou mauvais disparurent alors qu'un désir brut parcourut son corps et s'empara de chacun de ses sens._

_La langue de Draco était à plat contre le dessous de son sexe, mouvante, glissante mais dure, et de son propre accord sa main bougea pour se poser sur la tête du blond, ses doigts se crispants spasmodiquement dans ses cheveux. Il fit l'erreur de regarder vers le bas, observant son sexe disparaître dans cette chaleur humide et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler._

_Il remarqua vaguement que les mains de Draco avaient quittées ses hanches et défaisaient frénétiquement ses propres habits, avant de caresser son sexe au rythme de ses mouvements de succion. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait vraiment se concentrer était les choses incroyables que le blond faisait avec sa langue et sa bouche._

_Il perdit complètement son souffle lorsque Draco regarda vers le haut, ancrant son regard au sien sans plus le relâcher. L'échange d'émotions le sonna complètement, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant comme si il avait du mal à respirer et il sut qu'il était sur le point de venir ; sur le point de jouir droit dans la bouche de Draco._

_Il lâcha un faible gémissement, incapable de parler et tira sur les cheveux de Draco. Celui-ci se releva et reprit le membre d'Harry dans sa main, alors que celle d'Harry se glissa dans le pantalon à moitié défait de Draco pour saisir et caresser la chair dure et humide qu'il y trouva. _

_Ils se tenaient là, fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, leurs respirations se mélangeant et il sut que ceci n'était pas une simple échange sexuel. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, de fondamentalement différent._

_Avec de doux hoquets et leurs muscles se contractants, ils jouirent tous deux, presque simultanément, leurs respirations saccadées et leurs corps agités de soubresauts jusqu'à ce que cela passe et Draco s'appuya contre Harry, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou._

_Harry resta ainsi un moment, tentant fébrilement de reprendre son souffle et alors qu'il calma sa respiration, un peu de raison lui revint et il repoussa doucement Draco, le regardant._

_« Je suis désolé… »_

_Draco se contenta de le regarder, compréhensible, mais blessé néanmoins. « C'est bon, » dit-il. « Simples amis, vrai ? »_

_Harry fit 'non' de la tête mais murmura 'oui', avant de se rhabiller et de partir._

**oOMOo**

**

* * *

NDT:** Et voila le deuxième chapounet, quelque peu plus mouvementé. La suite est pour très bientôt 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!

Bisouille à tous!

Lyn


	3. Chapter 3

**NDT:** Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic! Je suis désolé si il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, mais il n'y a d'autres beta-lectrice que moi-même. J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins.

**RAR des Anonymes:**

**Tama: **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review -sautille partout-  
Je suis super mega ravie que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimera celui-ci tout autant.  
Oui, c'est vrai, il peut paraître bizarre que la fille d'Harry lui dise justement de ne pas la quitter avant qu'il ne parte pour la fête d'anniversaire de Draco. Mais je t'assure, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Le fils de Fleur voulait simplement lui faire peur, et quoi de mieux que de lui dire que son papa, qu'elle aime pardessus tout, va la quitter?

**Leon: **Lol, merci pour ta review! -fait bisou- Je l'ai adorée! C'est que ça me rassure quand on me dit que ma traduction n'est pas une grosse merde moisie qui a dépassé la date de péremption pour être fumier (lol, phrase empruntée à ma chère Sinelune!) Alors un gros merci a toi pour m'avoir rassuré!

**Elise: **Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas… Gros bisous à toi!

* * *

**Chapter III**

« Allez viens, ils vont tous attendre, » dit Harry, souriant tristement à Draco qui se reprend marginalement et hoche la tête. _Ses yeux…_

Harry soupire.

« Draco… »

« Non, Harry, ne dis rien, s'il te plait. Je comprends, vraiment. » Un léger effleurement de son bras et puis c'est parti ; regard, yeux tristes, tout. Le masque est retombé en place et Draco est à nouveau tout sourire, le flirt naturel.

« Alors, où est mon cadeau ? » Ses yeux brillent de malice, sachant pertinemment qu'il a lui-même interdit à tout invité d'emmener un cadeau. Cependant, Harry se retient de lui dire qu'il se réjouirait d'être son cadeau – il s'enroulerait même dans du papier doré si Draco le lui arrachait avec extase.

Au lieu de ça, il lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, souriant en retour, mettant de coté ses sentiments. « Conno, » le taquine t-il affectionnément.

« Ceci vous coûtera une pénalité, Mr. Potter, » sourit malicieusement Draco et Harry sait qu'il va le payer. Draco proposera probablement quelque chose… d'intéressant et il est d'accord pour y participer. Il y a déjà bien assez peu de choses auxquelles il puisse obtempérer, alors cette fois-ci il lui donnera avec plaisir ce qui sera demandé.

« Et ce sera quoi ? »

Draco réfléchit un moment, les lèvres pincées. Puis il lui offre un sourire tremblant. « Je veux une danse avec toi, Harry. » dit-il. Et tout d'un coup le visage sérieux est de retour, le désir réapparaît et Harry ne peut dire non. Tout le monde sait que Draco est homosexuel, il a toujours était très ouvert à propos de ça. Néanmoins, il n'a que rarement des partenaires et souffre des commentaires moqueurs de tous leurs amis sur un amour unilatéral qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier, ou comment son cœur est brisé et qu'il a fait vœux de chasteté.

Personne n'y repensera à deux fois en le voyant danser avec Harry. Il a dansé avec chacun d'entre eux durant les années, homme et femme. Chacun sauf Harry.

Après un temps de réflexion, le brun hoche la tête, ajoutant doucement, « Je ne demande rien de plus. » Il n'a aucune idée de comment il est censé survivre à une danse avec le blond, le tenir dans ses bras sans vouloir rien de plus, mais il peut au moins lui donner ça.

Finalement, ils pénètrent tous deux dans la salle principale du restaurant, changent de sujet et Draco devient l'hôte parfait une fois de plus. Ginny est assise à une table avec Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise. Ils sont tous en train de rire et de parler passionnément alors qu'Harry et Draco approchent la table. Harry choisit la place à coté de Ginny et dépose un léger baiser sur sa tête. Elle répond avec un sourire pincé mais pose néanmoins sa main sur sa cuisse et appuie légèrement

Des saluts sont échangés, Draco prenant des nouvelles de Ginny, faisant en sorte qu'elle se sente bien et Harry est reconnaissant qu'il n'y ai aucune trace d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Comment vas-tu, Ginny ? Tu as l'air d'être prête à donner naissance à un autre bébé Potter à tout instant. » dit-il, souriant gentiment.

Ginny se masse le ventre, fatiguée. « Je suis prête à exploser, Draco. » dit-elle. « J'en ai marre d'être tellement grosse à en dandiner à travers la maison. Ça fait des mois que je n'arrive plus à voir mes chevilles… »

Harry cesse d'écouter. Pas que ça le rende malade de l'écouter se plaindre –ce n'est pas le cas- c'est juste qu'il a déjà entendu tout ça. Celui-ci sera leur dernier enfant ; Harry pense que quatre c'est déjà largement suffisant pour lui. Il les laisse parler et se tourne vers Hermione, souriant.

« Hermione, tu as l'air positivement radieuse aujourd'hui. »

« Vaut mieux pour elle, Harry, » répond Ron à sa place, la faisant rouler des yeux. Mais elle sourie néanmoins.

« Ronald et moi avons finalement réussi, Harry, » lui dit-elle.

Après un moment de perplexité, le visage d'Harry se fend en un large sourire. « Félicitations ! » s'exclame-t-il, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis pour serrer la main de Ron à travers la table. Il est tellement heureux pour ses amis ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils essayaient de fonder une famille qu'ils en avaient presque perdu espoir. Il regarde leurs visages radieux et sait exactement ce qu'ils ressentent ; ça avait été pareil pour lui la première fois que Ginny était tombée enceinte.

Les discussions continuent tout autour de lui et il rempli son verre de vin et en prend une gorgé. Alors qu'il est en train de boire, Hermione se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Draco ? » demande t-elle et Harry manque de s'étouffer avec son vin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » chuchote t-il en retour.

« J'ai vu ce petit interlude dans le foyer, Harry. Tu es peut-être capable de tromper un tas de gens ici, mais pas moi. Je te connais trop bien. J'ai vu comment il te regardait. »

_Merde_. « Il n'y a rien entre nous, Hermione. On est juste amis, c'est tout. »

Elle lui jette un regard. Ce regard qu'elle utilise lorsqu'elle sait qu'il lui ment.

« Honnêtement, » réitère Harry.

« Je ne te crois pas, mais c'est bon. » murmure t-elle. « Mais tu devrais savoir qu'il t'aime. »

Harry sait cela. Il sait également que lui aussi aime Draco. Mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse y faire. Rien.

Le cœur douloureux il dit ce qu'il doit être dit. « Il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien. Pas avec lui. Il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir avec lui. » Dieu… tous ces mensonges. Il pourrait tout y avoir avec lui. _Tout_.

Il est sauvé par l'arrivée du premier service et mange, heureux de cette interruption. Il y a un nombre de regards dirigés envers Draco, assit à coté de Ginny, une chaise libre sur son autre coté. Étonné, Harry demande à voix haute pourquoi cette place est vide.

Blaise lui répond. « C'est parce que Draco était supposé emmener un partenaire ce soir, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient rompu hier. C'est bien ça, Draco ? »

Draco hoche la tête, regardant Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était pourquoi cette fois ci? Était-il trop collant? Ne s'occupait-il pas assez de toi? N'avait-il pas la bonne couleur de yeux ? » demande Blaise, sarcastique, et Harry lui lance un regard sombre.

Draco agite sa fourchette d'un air nonchalant. « Bien sur, Blaise. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il faire concurrence aux hommes de cette table ? Veux tu une mangue ? »

Tout le monde rit, mais Harry jure avoir entendu Blaise murmurer quelque chose sur un 'je-ne-sais-quoi n'étant pas assez vert'.

Tout cela laisse un arrière goût amer dans sa bouche, dont le moindre n'est pas la jalousie qu'il ressent en imaginant Draco sortant avec d'autres hommes. De la jalousie irraisonnable. D'abord les commentaires d'Hermione et maintenant ceux de Blaise ; ça lui donne l'impression que tout le monde a vue à travers lui depuis le début. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarde Ginny du coin de l'œil, mais la trouve en pleine conversation avec Draco, chose inhabituelle étant donné qu'elle le voit toujours comme le jeune prétentieux qu'il était à l'école. Soulagé, il se relaxe, se jurant d'être plus circonspect à l'avenir.

Une fois le premier service terminé et débarrassé, Draco s'excuse et se rend auprès d'autres invités. Lorsqu'il passe derrière sa chaise, Harry sent la caresse brûlante de sa main sur sa nuque et alors que chaque partie de son corps rêve d'approfondir ce toucher, il ne peut pas.

Après avoir écouter Ron et Blaise discuter du nouveau magasin des jumeaux à Paris –ils ont un grand nombre de boutiques à présent et toute la famille vie aisément- Harry s'excuse et s'en va aux toilettes.

La porte s'ouvre alors qu'il se lave les mains aux lavabos et Blaise le rejoint.

« Harry, » dit-il.

« Blaise, » répond Harry. « Soirée agréable, n'est ce pas ? »

La prochaine chose qu'il sait, c'est que le visage de Blaise est juste en face du sien, ses mains crispées dans son haut. Le regard qu'il lui jette est menaçant et il lui sourit avec dédain.

« J'espère que tu réalises qu'en monopolisant Draco, tu l'empêche d'avoir une vie normale. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » crache Harry. « Et si cela ne te dérange pas, enlève tes mains de mon haut ! » ajoute t-il alors qu'il repousse Blaise de toutes ses forces. Une fois libéré, il réajuste ses vêtements et regarde Blaise d'un air furieux.

Blaise lui retourne son regard, ses yeux emplit de dégoût. « Tu le sais parfaitement bien, Potter. Draco n'a eu aucune relation avec un autre homme qui ait durée plus d'une semaine. Il trouve toujours quelque chose à leur reprocher puis les plaque. Et puis il y a le fait que chacun d'entre eux ne soit qu'une pauvre réplique de… toi. La façon dont il te regarde… Tout le monde devrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers toi. »

« Je n'ai… » commence Harry, mais Blaise n'a pas fini et l'interrompt en le poussant contre le mur.

« Tu as toujours était comme ça, Potter. Toujours besoin d'avoir toute l'attention. Tu n'es pas heureux tant que tu n'es pas au centre du monde, avec tout le monde te faisant des révérences et se bagarrant pour toi. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de l'avoir lui aussi ? Ta famille n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? »

« Si, bien sûr… »

Il veut démentir tout ce que Blaise a dit, veut s'expliquer, admettre qu'il est amoureux de Draco. Mais il n'y a rien entre eux, ne pourra jamais rien y avoir. Et Blaise le congédie d'un geste de la main et quitte la pièce, laissant Harry derrière lui, abattu, s'appuyant sur le lavabo de ses deux mains.

Il se donne un peu de temps pour calmer son cœur battant et pour réfléchir. Tout ce dont il a envie, c'est de retourner dans le restaurant, attraper Draco par la main et partir avec lui. Furieux, il écrase son poing sur le lavabo, la douleur résultante le réconfortant quelque peu. Il maudit tout ce à quoi il peut penser ; Ginny, Draco, mais pardessus tout il se maudit lui-même. Après cet incident incroyable deux ans auparavant, il aurait du éviter Draco. Il savait alors qu'il marchait sur de la glace extrêmement fine, mais il avait ignoré la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il devait garder ses distances.

Et il était tombé amoureux.

**oOo**

_Malgré ses appréhensions, Harry avait accepté de revoir Draco pour déjeuner, à peine une semaine après cet incident. Ils s'étaient amusés, parlant simplement de choses futiles, évitant aisément de s'aventurer sur un sujet qui les ferait se sentir étrange ou bien mal à l'aise et Harry y avait vraiment prit un immense plaisir._

_Après ça, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chaque semaine. Le même jour, mercredi, Harry transplanait au restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi et ils mangeaient, parlaient, riaient et se sentaient de plus en plus à l'aise en présence de l'autre._

_Harry racontait à quel point il avait toujours rêvé avoir une vie normale. Comment il détestait le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué et les espérances qu'on plaçait en lui. Toujours obligé de prouver qu'il vivait une vie modèle, sans fissure pour que les médias ne puissent s'y insinuer._

_D'un accord tacite, tous deux évitaient de parler de Ginny, bien qu'Harry racontait des anecdotes sur ses enfants aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Draco souriait et écoutait avec attention, disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé fonder une famille, mais qu'avec toute cette histoire d'étant gay il avait du faire une croix dessus. Harry se souvint avoir sourit en imaginant Draco avec des enfants et s'était fait un mémo mental pour qu'il l'invite un jour à la maison._

_Draco l'avait surprit en racontant des histoires de princesses et de preux chevaliers à sa fille, décrivant leur combat contre une méchante sorcière pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Rosie avait écouté, captivée, et à la fin et elle avait sourit, disant à Draco que si son père n'avait pas déjà été son prince, qu'alors Draco l'aurait été. Puis elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Depuis ce jour, Harry avait appelé Rosie sa Princesse et lui même était son héro. C'était une petite chose pour joindre une part de Draco à sa vie._

_Draco cessa de voir d'autres hommes ; il disait qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour ça et quand Harry avait proposé, le cœur lourd, de cesser leurs rencontres, Draco avait semblé dévasté._

_Le fait de penser que Draco commençait à se sentir comme lui l'emplissait d'une douce chaleur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés de leurs sentiments. Ni s'étaient-ils embrassé ou avaient-ils fait l'amour._

_Ils étaient juste amis._

_Et à moins que l'un d'entre eux n'aborde le sujet, tous leurs sentiments resteraient inexprimés et… saufs. _

_Jusqu'au jour où Draco apparut à leur déjeuner l'air d'avoir fait quelques tours à dos d'Hippogriffes. _

_« Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry, se relevant à moitié._

_Draco secoua simplement la tête et refusa de répondre. Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait, alors Harry insista._

_Finalement, Draco répondit d'une voix vaincue. « Je pense que je vais devoir arrêter de te voir, Harry. »_

_Ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine, Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »_

_Draco regarda partout autour de lui sauf vers Harry, et tenta de prendre la parole un nombre de fois, refermant sa bouche aussitôt. Après le quatrième essai, alors qu'Harry était à deux doigt de l'attraper et de le secouer pour le faire parler, ces beaux yeux si expressifs regardèrent vers lui, complètement ravagés._

_« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Harry. »_

_Harry put voir la gorge de Draco travailler dur pour retenir les larmes qu'il voyait briller aux coins de ses yeux, mais il ne put rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour lui. Il réalisa qu'il était un lâche en ne disant pas à Draco ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi, comment à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envi de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient tous deux où ils étaient._

_Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut hocher la tête, dire à Draco qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer ne plus le voir, que quoi qu'il ressente cela ne changerait rien pour lui ; il ne pouvait perdre son amitié. C'était tout ce qu'il avait de Draco._

_Puis il partit, incapable de regarder en face le déchirement de son cœur. Incapable de regarder dans ces yeux et ne pas lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait ; qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Incapable de cesser la vague de besoin et de désespoir qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco._

_Cette nuit là, il rêva de soyeux cheveux blonds étalés sur un oreiller, encadrant des yeux intenses emplit de désir. Il vit l'étendue de peau pâle sous ses doigts, doigts qui parcourraient poitrine, tétons, descendaient vers un ventre ferme où il sentit l'ondulation des muscles. Plus tard, il sentit la dureté du sexe de Draco se presser contre son estomac, alors que lui était allongé sur le blond, se balançant et s'enfonçant entre ses jambes. Ses doigts se saisirent de ceux de Draco avec une telle intensité qu'ils craquèrent et l'élancèrent._

_Lorsqu'il cria alors qu'il jouissait, il se réveilla, tremblant, prit dans les griffes d'un vrai orgasme qui le vida de ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit faible et que tout ce qu'il put faire était de rester allongé là et pleurer silencieusement, par peur de réveiller sa femme qui dormait calmement à ses cotés. Il pleura pour son amour sans espoir envers Draco et son incapacité de se rendre et de lui avouer comment il se sentait._

_Il était pris ; il ne pouvait avoir Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser partir._

_Ils se voyaient toujours chaque semaine, travaillant à renforcer leur amitié. Si des fois Draco voyait les cernes sous les yeux d'Harry, alors il n'en disait rien. C'était comme si il savait ce que ressentait le brun et que si il exprimait ses craintes à voix haute, alors quelque chose de fragile risquait d'être brisé. Et si des fois Harry laissait Draco le toucher, une douce caresse sur sa main ou sur son bras, ou même lui enlever les cheveux de devant les yeux, qui aurait pu dire que ceci n'étaient pas des caresses d'un ami._

_Ils vivaient tous deux pour ces caresses et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, tous deux les apprécièrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent instinctives._

**OOMOo**


End file.
